The present invention relates to a rim for mounting tubeless tires, particularly for bicycles, motorcycles and mopeds.
Rims for accommodating tires of the conventional type are already known and are constituted by a profiled element which is curved in a circular fashion, is symmetrical with respect to a centerline plane, and forms an outer annular seat and an inner annular seat; the outer and inner annular seats are divided by an annular partition provided with slots. The outer annular seat is provided, on the side directed toward the center of the rim, with coupling holes through which slots guide nipples for connecting the spokes to the rim. The inner annular seat defines lateral shoulders, which form a receptacle for retaining the beads of the tire.
These rims have a severe drawback, which is due to the fact that they only allow mounting of conventional tires and therefore necessarily entail interposing an inner tube between the receptacle and the tire; accordingly, such rims cannot be used as means for supporting tubeless-type tires.
Rims adapted for mounting tubeless tires are known from the documents EP-A-0 709 141, Patent Abstracts of Japan vol. 2000, no. 06, 22 Sept. 2000, and EP-A-0 615 865.